1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal capable of adapting to an environment in which plural kinds of communication having characteristics different from those of the communication in the normal mode coexist.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-147049, a communication terminal is known, which performs packet communication by utilizing high speed data communication.